


Six Pictures

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Drabble, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Ficlet, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg has 6 photos in his favorites, 5 he took and one Mycroft did





	

Greg has a folder on his phone of favorite photos. There aren’t very many of them:

The first picture Greg took of Mycroft was the morning after the first time they’d slept together. The blankets were slipping down Mycroft’s shoulders, and it was the most relaxed Greg had ever seen him. Greg reached over for his phone and quickly snapped a picture. Mycroft’s eyes opened a moment later, narrowing. Then his arms reached out and pulled Greg close, kissing him gently.

The next picture was from the day he’d come home from work to find Mycroft in his kitchen, up to his elbows in making dinner and wearing the first apron he’d found. Something the ex had given Greg years before that said “Property of NSY” on it. Greg had laughed as Mycroft turned towards him, stealing a photo and then a kiss.

The picture after that was from a time Greg woke and found Mycroft gone from bed. He threw on a robe, pocketing his phone from habit and slipped down the stairs. He heard quiet talking in the study and, though he knew he shouldn’t, he slipped in the door. Mycroft was half turned away from him, face barely lit by the computer on his desk as he spoke into his phone. Greg snapped a quick picture, and then slipped out again, knowing Mycroft might not come back to bed at all that night.

The fourth picture was from New Year’s Eve. Mycroft had gotten rather impressively smashed, no doubt trusting that Greg would keep him from doing anything that would threaten the known world. He’d certainly never seen the British Government _giggly_ before. The photo caught Mycroft mid laugh, tie loosened, sleeves rolled up, two minutes until midnight on the clock behind him. Greg had laughed too (which was why the picture was slightly blurry), and then leaned over for a kiss, despite Mycroft’s protest that it wasn’t midnight yet.

The fifth picture in Greg’s favorites is from a weekend holiday they took in Spain. Mycroft was in the middle of slathering on a very thick layer of sunblock. It would prove ineffective, and he went back to work on Monday with a sunburn. After Greg had snapped the picture he’d answered Mycroft’s glare with a grin.

There’s one more picture in Greg’s favorites. Mycroft took it while Greg was sleeping. He looks relaxed on the pillow, hand tucked under his chin. Mycroft lay next to him under the blankets, arm out to take the selfie. Greg remembered that after he’d taken the picture, Mycroft had turned in his arms and kissed him awake. For that moment, all had been right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly due to TheArtStudentYouHate. Again. heh.


End file.
